The storage, producing, growing and processing of delicate items such as fruits, vegetables, grains, meats, film, and cut flowers, for example, is an important function provided in society. For example, many types of delicate items such as fruits, vegetables and grains are harvested only one time annually. However, the demand for such delicate items is substantially constant throughout the year. Thus, once the delicate items have been harvested, the delicate items must be placed in storage or processed to prevent the delicate items from spoiling before the delicate items are selectively dispersed based on demand.
The cost associated with such storage is factored into the cost which the grocery stores and consumers ultimately pay. The amount of the cost associated with such storage typically depends on the type of controlled atmosphere necessary for the storage of each type of delicate item. In general, the costs associated with such storage increase as the stored temperature of the delicate items decreases.
To store these delicate items more effectively, attempts have been made to control the temperature, the humidity and other factors associated with the environment in which the delicate items are to be stored.
However, there have been problems associated with the prior art storage of delicate items. For example, prior art storage systems for storing delicate items, such as fruits, vegetables and grains have utilized fans to move cooled air across the delicate items to maintain same at a predetermined cool temperature. The movement of air across the delicate items reduces the moisture content of the delicate items, thereby reducing the weight and quality of the delicate items. In addition, the motors utilized in the fans generate heat thereby increasing the cost of maintaining the delicate items in a cool environment.
To aid the prior art storage systems in the control of the environment in which the delicate items are to be stored, plastics or other gas impermeable substances have been disposed on the interior of the storage building. However, the plastics or other gas impermeable substances transfer chemicals to the delicate items, which alters the taste and/or the quality of the delicate items.
The prior art storage buildings were provided with at least one layer of insulation disposed on the walls, and ceiling thereof to thermally insulate the stored delicate items from the atmosphere exterior to the storage building so that the temperature in the enclosed storage space could be controlled. However, the insulation was not disposed on the walls and ceiling in a uniform manner. This led to the formation of random hot and cold areas on the walls and ceiling of the prior art storage buildings. These random hot and cold areas caused condensation to form on the walls and ceilings of the storage buildings, which then harmed the delicate items which were being stored in the prior art storage building.
Finally, prior art storage buildings are typically disposed above ground and inherently unsightly.
If one could reliably and cost effectively store delicate items in a controlled environment while eliminating the problems associated with the reduction of moisture content, chemical transfer, hot and cold areas, condensation and unsightly buildings, the quality of the stored delicate items and the aesthetics of the communities in which such storage buildings were located would be enhanced. It is to such an improved facility that the present invention is directed.